Gone
by FalseProfit
Summary: What happens when one of their own is taken?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to it's rightful owner.**

**This is my very first FanFiction, I hope a did a good job and that you guys will enjoy it, so with out further ado here is the first chapter :)**

* * *

Jays day started out like it did every other Friday. When he first got up he made himself a hot cup of coffee and dressed for his morning run. However, little did Jay know, this day was gonna turn his whole world upside down.

As he started his morning run Jay got the sensation that something was off, but he just couldn't place it. He shook off the feeling and continued with his run. When he got back to his apartment Jay unlocked his door and threw was about to throw his keys on the table when all of a sudden a sharp pain spread throughout his head and he stumbled to the floor. Jay immediately went on the defensive and got back up on his feet. He turned to face his abuser and got ready to fight. The man came at his hard pushing him onto his glass coffee table, shattering it to pieces. Jay was dazed for a moment and that have the man time to get back on him,with a taser, Jay threw a punch hitting the man square in the jaw, throwing the taser out of the mans hands. The man shook it off and as the struggle increased the Jay seemed to have an advantage, however the man was able to reach his taser from where he had dropped it and right as Jay was about to end him he thrusted the taser right on the side of Jays neck. Jay felt a volt of electricity spears throughout his body as he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Voight walked out of his office and looked at Jays empty desk "Where's Halstead?" He asked looking around at his fellow officers. Erin spoke first "I was wondering the same thing. I texted him a little over an hour ago but he hasn't responded to me yet." Antonio then chimed in "That's not like him, maybe one of us should stop by his house. Maybe he's caught up with the flu or something." Voight looked at Antonio "Good idea. Erin, Ruzek I want you to head to Halsteads house in about an hour if we still haven't eats anything from him by then." Ruzek looked up "Roger that."

After another hour had passed and there had been no contact with Halstead, Erin and Ruzek headed over to his apartment.

When they arrived at Jays apartment they found the door was lightly ajar and immediately pulled out their weapons. Ruzek opened the door allowing Erin to enter. What they saw when they entered horrified them. Glass and pieces of Jays furniture were littered around his apartment. "JAY!" Erin called out. "Erin over here" Ruzek said. Erin walked over to what Ruzek was looking at, Blood. "Oh my god" Erin breathed horror in her eyes. "I'll call it in" Ruzek said.

At the office Voight turned to look at the rest of his unit "Listen up! It appears that Halstead is as of this moment missing. He is our priority today and everyday until we find him." The others looked at Voight in shock but immediately snapped out of it and set to work on finding their friend.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, Jay sat unconscious on a cold cement floor handcuffed to a pipe.

* * *

**This is my first Fan-fiction ever I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm sorry if there was any spelling or grammar mistakes. But yeah I do hope you guys liked it and if you did more cheaters are sure to follow very soon :) **

**~ OfMiceAndMe **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and everything belongs to their rightful owner.**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following :) **

* * *

When Jay finally came to the first thing he noticed was an intense pain in the side of his neck. When he went to go touch it his hand wouldn't move and he realized then that he was handcuffed. Jay opened his eyes an tried to get a better sense of where he was. When his eyes opened he noticed he was on the floor of a what looked like and old solitary jail cell. After he finished analyzing his surroundings he heard a key turn in and in came the man that had brought him here.

"Well look who's awake" The man said grinning at Jay. Jay just looked at him with disgusted plastered on his face, then he looked away. The man roughly grabbed his face "Hey! You look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jay looked at him a spat I'm his face. The man looked at Jay for a moment turned his back to walk away then swung back around and met his fist with Jays face. "I will not be disrespected" he told Jay before walking back out of the cell. Still leaving Jay to wonder why exactly he had brought him here.

"Ok we're gonna needs everyone's full cooperation and time if were gonna find and get back Jay" Antonio told the group as he stood up front in the briefing room. "So far we have nothing but that going to change. Me and Voight will head up to Jays home and see if we can find any clues as to who might have done this. Erin and Jin I want you guys to stay here in case someone drops off a ransom note. Will get you footage from a servility camera on the light across he street from his apartment, see if you can get anything off of that - " Erin cut him off "No way he's my partner i deserve to be out their looking for him!" Voight looked at her "Erin we know he's you're partner, you're judgement would be clouded if we found a suspect. I think it's best that for now you just stay here and do all you can" Jin looked at Erin "Come on let's get started" Erin gave Voight one last look before following Jin.

Jin uploaded the security cam. Erin leaned over Jin in his chair carefully analyzing the tape. They watched as he began his run. At first nothing seemed to happen but then about ten minutes into Jays run, a man in a black hooded sweatshirt entered his building. Erin looked at Jin "Do you think maybe he's our guy?" Jim replied back "Maybe let's see how this plays out". When Jay got back to his apartment that was the last they saw of him "Dammit!" Erin yelled "they must've taken him out the window". Jin looked at Erin "Hey it's gonna be ok we're gonna find Jay" he said giving her a comforting smile.

Jay had fallen back asleep after the man had left him alone in his cell. When he woke up he noticed something different in his cell, there was a camera. It looked off right now, but Jay knew soon enough the camera would be rolling. The man walked in and looked at Jay "You ready to make you're debut in front of the camera?" The man chuckled at his own joke, then stepped outside for a moment before pulling a cart full of tools Jay could only image what he was going to use them for. "I'm gonna make an example out of you and if my demands aren't met I'm going to continue making an example out of you until they are. Alright" said the man clapping his hands "Let's get started" he said way to happily for Jays liking. The man walked over to him, gagged, then put on a mask and hit record on the camera.

Voight stood up in front of the others "The blood found at the scene is being processed right now invade any of it might have come from Jays kidnapper. What else do we have?" Everyone just looked around truth is they had nothing. "COME ON! Give me something" Voight yelled. Erin spoke up "We saw a man in a black hoodie enter his apartment building a little after he left for his run. We couldn't get and ID on him but he never left, so we think this could be out man." Voight was about to speak when Antonio jumped up, "Guys we just got a package made out to us" Voight looked at him "What are you waiting for open it" Antonio did "It's a flash drive" he turning to go plug it into his computer. A file for a video popped up that said 'To the Chicago Police Department'. Everyone gather around Antonio's desk and he clicked play.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed **

**Thanks for reviewing and I'll be sure to update soon :)**

**~ OfMiceAndMe**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey** guys I'm back again :)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

* * *

Jays capture stood behind him, holding a knife to Jays throat. He looked into the camera "As you've probably noticed by now you're little friend here," he said grabbing Jays chin and forcing him to look at the camera " has not been around, but right now you're going to be seeing a lot of him" the man smiled and picked up a knife. "You see I like to have a little fun while I can" he said as he slowly began to carve into Jays stomach. Jay bit hard down on his gag trying not to show that he was in pain. Not wanting Erin to be even more worried about him as she already probably was. When his capture was finished carving into Jays stomach he backed away from him and it was revealed to the camera that he had carved the words 'Chicago PD' onto him. "I want you all to suffer for what you've done to me. You're all going to watch as someone you loved is ripped away from you, JUST LIKE YOU DID TO ME!" He yelled into the camera. He punched Jay hard in the gut, causing Jay to double over , still handcuffed to the pipe. Jay realized just then that this man didn't have any demands he just wanted to hurt those who had hurt him. The man punched him one more time in the side of the head rendering him unconscious before shutting off the camera.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Antonio and the rest stared for another minute or two after the video had ended. Voight was the one to break the silence "Alright guys what did we learn, what did we see? Anything you saw that might help us identify this man or the location of Jay" Ruzek looked up "It looked like he had light blue eyes, black hair-" "His accent was thick sounded like Spanish" Erin cut in. Antonio spoke up then "He looked around 6 foot tall more or less" Voight looked around "Alright we made a bit of progress but not enough, I want a team dedicated to finding a 6 foot Hispanic man, black hair, blue eyes. NOW!" He yelled. Jin shot up and went straight to work. Antonio looked at Voight "I'll go see if there were any finger prints left on the package or the flash drive." "Ok good go to work" Voight said. Voight stood for a minute and tried to think about who they had taken from this man, but his mind drew a blank.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

The next time Jay woke up was when he heard the door being open again. Only this time it was a man much shorter then the other. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet" the man said to Jay. "I don't believe we have" Jay responded in a sarcastic manner. "You can call me Sebastián, and that man out there you can call him Nicolás." Jay looked up at Sebastián "Why do you guys have such a grudge on the Chicago PD" Sebastián slapped him across the face "I am the only one here who is allowed to as question" Sebastián turned an walked over to the cart full of tools Nicolás had brought in earlier "I think we're gonna have a lot of fun here " Sebastián said tracing his finger tips across the tools. His hand landed upon on he rather liked and he picked it up "Are you ready to have some fun?" He asked

Jay looked up from his spot on the floor to see Sebastián holding it was a small knife. Jay tried to back away but all he coul do was press himself further up against the wall. "Please," Jay begged "you don't have to do this." Sebastián smiled at him "You're right I don't," He said as he grabbed Jays mouth and slit the corners. Now Jay knew what he was doing, Chelsea's Grin. Jay knew how painful this could be, by placing two slits at the corners of his mouth, that way when he would scream the slits would slowly tear and become bigger. Jay would have to use all he had not to scream.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

It had been almost two days and they ha gotten nowhere since the video had been sent to them. Erin looked over at Antonio and walked over to him "Hey" she said quietly "Hey" he said back "are you doing okay Erin?" He asked. Erin looked down and shook her head "No, and I don't know what to do! It's been two days since he has been missing Antonio! TWO DAYS! We've heard nothing from the man who's taken him since the flashdrive and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Erin broke down and started to cry into Antonio's arms "Shhh it's gonna be okay we're gonna find him, don't worry" he said gently rubbing her back. Ruzek appeared at the too of the stairs "Hey guys I think we got something"

**Ok so there you have it the 3rd chapter in my Gone story. I'm not sure how long this story will end up being but I hope you guys will stick with it through the end. **

**Im sorry If my chapters are to short I'm writing this on the spot I think I have an idea as to where I want to go, but if you guys have any suggestions I would love to hear them :)**

**Thanks for reading **

**~ FalseProfit**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter :)!**

**Disclaimer: See first Chapter.**

* * *

Erin quickly jumped up as soon as the words came out of Ruzek's mouth. She followed Ruzek to where the others were with Antonio right behind her. Ruzek led them to where Jin was sitting in his chair hunched over looking at security footage. Antonio and Erin gathered around and waited for them to explain what they had found.

"We were looking around to see if anyone had seen anything or heard anything strange from that day. We finally got around to a local store to the side of Jays building," Ruzek explained. "They had a small security camera placed outside their store. When we asked to have a look, Jin spotted this." Ruzzle said pointing to the computer screen

On the screen a black van pulled up to the side of Jays building, a man in a black hoodie stepped out, exactly like the man they saw walking in to the front of the building. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then the figure reappeared carrying a carpet which they believed had Jay in to not cause suspicion. That's when the man made the mistake of pulling down his hood. Right there in front of Erin clear as day was the face of the man who had taken Jay.

Jin turned to look at them after he paused it on the mans face. "We're running it through Facial Recognition now"

Erin nodded "I want to be notified immediately when you get the results." Jin nodded and turned back to the screen

"Can we get a clear image of the license plate?" Antonio asked. Jin shook his head "They've been blocked out"

"Come on Erin, let's go back upstairs" Antonio said.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Jay had lost count of how long he had been trapped in this hell hole. He did know though that it seemed like weeks had gone by. Jay could only hold his screams for so long, sometimes he would slip and tht would cause the cuts on his mouth to grow. Jay was beginning to lose hope.

Nicolás walked in then with his camera "You ready for your next starring role?" He asked

All Jay could do was sit helplessly as Nicolás stalked closer to him already having hit record on the camera. He wonder what he would be doing to him this time, would it be worse then the other?

The answer was yes.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Jin came upstairs and everyone's head immediately shot in his directions

"I have great news and horrible news" Jin said

Erin's face lit up and and fell just as quickly as she heard the last part. "What's the good news?" Erin asked. Jim smiles at her "I've got an idea on the man. His name is Nicolás Cortez, he has been involved in countless murder trials but never been found guilty. He has two brother one by the name of Sebastián the other Diego. Now Diego is no longer alive he was hot and killed by the price when they raided his house"

"That's who he must mean then, we took something from him now he's going to take someone from us." Antonio said. "Do we have an address?"

"No not yet I'll have in for you soon though." Jin replied. Erin leaned up next to his ear "I want to be the first person you tell that address too" Jin nodded.

"What's the bad news" Voight asked

Jin got a grim expression on his face "We got another one of these" he said holding up a flashdrive.

"Put it in" Voight said

This time Jay was kneeling on the floor his hans tied behind his back, blindfolded. It showed him like this for another minute or two before a man in a mask came and pit a bucket of water down in front of him. Then in less then a second Jays head was forced into the water. They were drowning him. just before he was about to go they would yank his head up and keep it there for a while then shove it back down. They did this over and over again until the man seemed to get bored. That's when the man undid Jays cuffs and tied his hands to two roles hanging from the ceiling. Then he began to raise he and then he tied ropes to both of his legs and slowly Jay was lifted off the ground and slowly the ropes began to righted and spread apart. Jay began to let out sounds of pain but he refused to scream. However then it got to a pointed where he just couldn't hold out and he screamed. Everyone watching the video could see the side of his lips slowly start to bleed and rip apart. When it looked like Jay was almost going to come apart the man stopped stretching him and turned to the camera winked then the screen went black.

* * *

**Alright guys so there you have it chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update as soon as I can. :)**

**~FalseProfit**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

* * *

As Erin watched the latest video of Jay a tear rolled down her cheek. She was more determined then ever to get the guys who did this to her partner. After the video was over Erin followed Jin to his office, we're he began to search for Sebastián and Nicolás location. After a few minutes Erin her a ding, "What was that did you find something?" She asked Jin hopefully. Jin looked back at her and smiled "I've got an address."

Erin grabbed her keys, "I'm going text me the address" Jin looked confused for a minute "Don't you want to wait for the rest of the team?" He asked

Erin smiled "They can meet me there" and with that she left Jin alone.

Erin was at their house in less then 10 minutes. It occurred to Erin then, that if they do find him here then this whole time he was only ten minutes away. She parked her car about a half a mile down the road and began to stake the place out. There was only this house in about a ten mile radius. After a few minutes of nothing she saw him, the guy that made Jays life a living hell, or at least one of them.

Nicolás pulled up to the driveway with a new bag of tools. Unaware he was being watched he went into the house. Erin noticed it was the same car that they had used to kidnap Jay. Erin dialed Voights number into her phone. It rang for a few minutes before he picked up "Erin? You know how dangerous it is to go there by yourself?" Voight practically yelled into his phone "We're on our way right now." He finished

It was Erin's turn to speak "Listen Voight I got eyes on Nicolás he just pulled into the driveway in the same vehicle that was used to kidnap Jay" Voight listened on the other end "Ok well don't make a move with out us." That's when Erin heard a scream coming for in the house. "Voight I have to go, I think I just heard Jay screaming" Erik said before hanging up her phone and getting out of the car. She drew her gun and slowly made her way to the house. She looked in all the windows but she saw nothing, they must be in the basement she thought. Erin then felt someone grab her and put there hand around her mouth.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Jay woke up with a blood soaked rag covering his mouth. Neither Sebastián or Nicolás was down there with. He still hung from the ceiling, he felt so pathetic ad weak. A few more minutes went by, and then he heard the sound of a car pulling in and someone getting out. Within a few minutes Nicolás was down there with him and a brand new set of tools. "I got some brand new tools for us to play with" Nicolás said to Jay. Jay groaned.

"But first I think I wanna practice some lunches and kicks that I learned on my brand new punching bag" he said gesturing to Jay. Then he started to beat him for what felt like forever, in reality it was only 10minutes but Jay was so out of it he couldn't tell. "Pretty good huh?" Nicolás asked him. Sebastián came in then with a smile on his face, he picked up a whip, "We haven't used this yet" he walked over behind Jay . All Jay could do was wait for the sharp pain to come. When it did it surprised him so much on how it hurt that he couldn't help but let out a scream. Sebastián kept doing it over and over again until the point were Jay couldn't even hold his head up anymore.

Nicolás heard a creek coming from upstairs. He motioned for Sebastián to stop, "Do you hear that?" Nicolás asked Sebastián. "Go check it out" Sebastián nodded.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Erin's eyes went wide, she was whipped around. Her face flooded with relief that it was just Antonio. He signed for her to be quiet and follow him. The snuck into the front door while the other covered the other entrances. After they were finished clearing the first floor Antonio heard footsteps comin up the stairs from the basement. Erin and Antonio aimed there guns at the door ready to fire.

Nicolás came up the stairs only to be greeted with Antonio and Erin. He drew he gun but and Antonio was to fast and he dropped him on the spot. Antonio radioed the others to come meet at the basement. They started to descend down while the other followed in pursuit. What they were greeted with was a limp Jay hanging from the ceiling, and Sebastián standing behind him holding a syringe. "Take one step closer, and I swear to god I'll inject him with this." Everyone had their guns trained on him but they were unable to get a good shot with Jay in the way. It was a standoff

Erin accidentally made a sudden movement and the guy stuck Jay with the needle. Antonio then made a move for Sebastián shooting him in the foot. He then tackled him to the ground and put him in custody.

With in ten minutes, Dawson and Shay arrive and carry out Jays body on a stretcher. Erin ran up to them. "He was injected with an unknown substance, we have no idea what it could be or what it does." She said her voice filled with worry

"Don't worry we'll find out and he'll be fine" Shay said trying to comfort her.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Sebastián was I'm the backseat of Voight and Olinskys car. "Now are you ready to play a little game?" Voight asked chucking to himself.

* * *

**Alright guys there's the end of this chapter :) Hope you enjoyed **

**Someone asked if he was going to have PTSD, I had actually not thought that far ahead yet, but I think I actually might include that :)**

**~FalseProfit**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter :)

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Everyone rushed to the hospital after Jay, except for Voight and Olinsky who had taken Sebastián to an unknown location. When everyone arrived to the hospital already under, and going into surgery. For 5 hours they waited with no news, but that's when the doctor came out. Immediately everyone stood up awaiting the news. The doctor looked at them with sad eyes, "He's in very critical condition, although we believe he will be able to pull through. The substance that was injected into him has yet to be identified; However, it doesn't seem to be affecting his body in any harmful way. We believe that it was just meant to scare you guys." Everyone sighed in relief, he was going to be okay.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

"You're not going to be okay" Voight said looking over at Sebastián laying in the cell handcuffed to a metal pole. Olinsky stood by Voight looking at disgusted at the man before him. Voight began to beat the living hell out of the man and all Olinsky did was help. This man was getting what he deserved, and everyone knew it.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

_Two Months Later _

Jay had been released from the hospital and started to do light work around the office. Today was his first day back in the field and he was pumped. He had gotten to the office early and waited for the others to arrive. The others arrived a few minutes later and Voight got right to the punch. "Okay, guys we have a lead on The new drug ring case. Jay and Erin you are coming with Olinsky and Ruzek to stake out the place. I'll text you guys the address and report back to me anything you find." Voight said, with a nod they headed off to their cars.

It had been about ten minutes and nothing was happening. Suddenly Erin and Jay heard a scream come from inside a near by building. They ran over and saw a man trying take a young girl. Jay went to get him from behind, when he stopped in his tracks. He could've sworn he had just seen Sebastián, but it was just a homeless man. Jay continued and knocked the guy on the back of the head. Erin ran to the girl and held her in her arms, "You're okay now," Erin said stroking the girls head. Jay and Erin headed back to the station with the man in custody leaving Ruzek and Okinsky to watch the drug ring.

Later that night Jay was driving home when he got a huge migraine. He started to have flashbacks from his time with Sebastián and Nicolás. He parked his car outside his apartment, he his vision began to blur. He went to grab the keys to his apartment but they dropped out of his hands. When he finally got into his apartment he immediately laid down on his bed and feel asleep. His sleep was plagued with memories of his torture.

When he got up he unconsciously got ready. He looked at himself in the mirror, the scars left on his mouth from when they used Chelsea's Grin on him. He got to the station but he was feeling very sluggish. Erin got to the station just was Voight did. When they reached the upstairs Jay was sitting at his desk. "Hey, Jay" Erin said. He just kept looking down though. "Jay?" She asked getting closer, still he did nothing. She went behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped "Jesus, Erin" he said in a very loud voice. "Are you okay?" Erin asked. Jay looked at her confused, he could barley hear her, but he shook his head that he was. Jay felt like the air was slowly leaving the room, he could barley breathe.

What was happening to him, he wondered as he began discussing the case with Erin. When Ruzek arrived Jay went over to him to hand him the folder with an updates status of the case. He held out his hand with the folder in it, but he hands were shaking violently. He dropped the folder before Ruzek could turn around and grab it. Jay quickly turned around and went to the bathroom To clear his head.

Ruzek turned around as soon as he heard the folder fall to the floor. When he turned around Jay was already half way out of the room. He picked up the folder and turned to Erin "Is he ok?" Ruzek asked. Erin shrugged "I have no idea he's been acting kinda weird this whole morning." Erin said.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

A few days later Jay began to notice other things happening to him. His gums were beginning to get sore, his hands we're going numb, his vision and hearing we're coming and going and he was becoming restless. However he was able to keep most of this from his team, although he knew they were beginning to get suspicious of him. That day when he went to work he was listening to Voight talk about their latest case when Voight asked Jay to come up and explain something to the rest of the team. It took him a minute to realize that they were talking to him. "Oh, ah yeah" Jay said standing up. As soon as he stood up a wave of dizziness swept over him. He was able to keep his balance, and he walked up to the front. As he was up there he was doing good at first but then his vision started to tunnel, his head started to spin. He kept going, but now his voice was starting to slur. The team looked back and forth at each other, Jay looks paler to them then he normally did. He looked like he was going to be sick. Just then Jay dropped his folder and he fell to the ground.

* * *

**Okay there you guys have it, Chapter 6 :) Hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it's short ㈴3**

**~FalseProfit**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update! I'm back again though :)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

* * *

As soon as Jays head had hit the floor the whole team was up. Ruzek quickly called an ambulance.

"They will be here in 10 minutes." Ruzek stated hanging up his phone.

Erin was down on the ground next to Jay, she was trying he best to wake him up but she was having no luck. Erin was almost on the verge of tears, what was happening to him? She thought as she gently ran her fingers over his sweaty forehead. As he started to convulse Erin yelled to the team, "Where's those medics?!" Ruzek looked back at her.

"They should be here any minute." Ruzek said as he kept glancing down at the street hoping to see the ambulance pull up. Shortly after Erin asked Jay stopped convulsing and the EMT's arrived. They began to do a few test on Jay and then loaded him into the ambulance. After he was loaded in Ruzek and Erin hopped in her car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

As they waited in the waiting room a doctor came out to greet them.

"Family of Jay Halstead?" The doctor asked. They all nodded. The doctor gave them a grim look, then looked back down at his papers not wanting to look them in the eyes. "We've detected that there may be traces of Dimethylmercury in his system. This is extremely lethal. Most of the cases we've had with such a toxin has resulted in mortality. It seems to be that he had been exposed to this a few months ago which gives us a very slim chance of being able to fix the damages it has already done. I know this is not the news you wanted to hear but this is what is happening. We will do our best to hope your friend, but I'm afraid it doesn't look good." The doctor looked at them with a sad expression waiting for them to respond.

The first person to respond was Ruzek who grabbed the closet object to him which happened to be a chair and he punched it, letting out a frustrated cry.

Erin just stood staring at the doctor in disbelief. She had to go see him. "I need to see him." Erin demanded the doctor. The doctor informed her that he was still sleeping, but she didn't care she just wanted to be with him right now.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Antonio and Voight arrived at the hospital about two hours after the incident had occurred. They needed to wrap up the case they had been working, they had no idea the seriousness of Jays condition.

When they arrived they saw Ruzek sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He looked beyond stressed.

"What's the word?" Voight asked Ruzek. Ruzek gave him a sad look and shook his head "It doesn't look good for him sir" Ruzek said looking into Voights eyes.

Antonio looked down with a sigh. "Do they know what's wrong?" Ruzek nodded and told them of the Dimethylmecrury and lethalness. Antonio shook his head in disbelief how could this be happening to him? how did he even come in contact with this stuff? Then it hit him. "Jay was injected when he had been taken right?" Antonio asked Voight nodded. "Maybe that's was they injected him with! Maybe those stupid sons of bitches did this to him!" Antonio said his voice raising with every word. "They didn't even bother to check for it.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Erin sat by Jays bed for hours. There was no change in his status, however they were working on getting the cure. They were unsure though how effective it would be this far into the poisoning. Erin let a few tears slip from her cheek as she held onto Jays hand praying he would pull through this.

After about two hours Voight, Ruzek and Antonio joined her in the room with Jay.

"Anything change?" They asked her she shook her head as she looked down at the ground. Then a doctor came in and did a few more tests on Jay to make sure at the time he was stable.

After the doctor had left Antonio decided that he better go home to his wife and son. He told them to call him if he woke up or if anything has changed. Erin nodded and said goodbye to Antonio.

Soon everyone else left except for Erin who eventually fell asleep in chair next to Jays hospital bed. Her dreams were plagued with the thought of Jays death. She woke up and immediately her eyes fell on Jay. It looked as though he was trying to open his eyes.

"Jay?" Erin asked.

His eyes pooped open and he started gasping for air.

* * *

**Again I am very sorry for the late updates. Finals are coming up soon and I've had so much work to do. But I do hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll get the next one up as son as possible.**

**~FalseProfit**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted! I meant to start back up again a while ago and I'm sorry about that, I hope this chapter makes up for it though :)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One **

* * *

_Sebastián's POV _

I sit in my cell as one of the guards pushes a tray of food through I little slot in the cell door. I haven't been hungry much these days, I only really ever have one thing in mind. Revenge. Now the Chicago PD have also take Nicolás from him. I hope by now there precious Jay has been taken away from them due to the poison I injected into him in the last day we had seen each other.

_Jay's POV_

I'm back in the hands of Sebastián chained to a wall were they torture me for what seems like 24/7. I'm reliving my days with them over and over and I can't seem to make it stop. It's as if I'm trapped in some time loop. However each time starts over before Erin had come to save me.

Im being whipped now. Over and over again til my back is nothing but strings of meat hanging from my back. But this dream is different Erin has made it down to me and Sebastián holds the knife to my neck. In all the times I've relived the incident not once have I made it so far. I feel my heart racing faster and faster til is fear it will pop right out of my chest. That's when he plunges the needle into my neck. I see a flash of a bright light and I'm gasping for breath.

"Jay?" I hear my name being called but I can't tell who is saying it. All I can focus on is trying to breathe. My eyes start to swim with blurry figures that have come into my vision. All I know is that I am no longer am I in the hands of my capturers.

Slowly my vision vegans to clear and I see familiar faces but I can't for the life of me remember who they are.

_Erin's POV _

Jay's breathing begins to slow as his eyes begin to adjust. I'm immediately at his side holding his hand. A smile is brought to my face. Jays eyes finally focus but the look in them shows confusion. He looks at each of us confusion covering his face. I'm the first to speak up as a look back to Jay.

"How are you feeling Jay?" I ask him. He just looks at me for a minute before trying to speak.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure who you are" Jay says looks at each one of them. I look up at Voight hoping he may have an answer, but he just looks at me with a blank expression. Before I can really even process it a nurse is kicking us out in order to check up on Jay.

"What the hell was that?" I ask staring at Antonio. Antonio looks at me with pity an sadness "I have no idea, but we'll find a way to fix things I promise." Erin gave a small nod not taking her eyes off of Jay's hospital door.

_Jay's POV_

After I woke up, I was no sooner back asleep. When I finally came to again I was by myself. A tray of food was left for me incase I wanted to eat lunch, but truth was I didn't want to eat anything. A nurse then came in to check up on me, coming to the conclusion i still had some memory lost. She also told me that they would be releasing me in a matter of days. They just needed to find someone I could stay with.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

A few days later I was told I would be staying with Ruzek. I knew I knew him but still my memory was being a bitch and I couldn't place exactly what my relationship with him was. Obviously we worked together but I meant on a more friendship level.

When I got down to the lobby. I saw Ruzek standing by himself by the doors. Ar first he didn't seem to notice they had brought me down but after another second our eyes locked. He gave me a small nod and headed over I meet the doctor half way.

"Hey man, how you holding up?" Ruzek asked me. I have a small shrug I've had better days I thought.

The Doctor nodded at Ruzek and gave possession of me over to him. As he wheeled me to the car we were silent. It took around 10 minutes to get to his apartment.

Ruzek put the keys in his door and twisted "Welcome to mi casa" he said as he pushes the door open revealing his apartment. I smiled an shook my head. Then I walked passed him into his home.

"You can make yourself at home, I don't have another room so the couch is all yours" he said giving me a thumbs up. I nodded and headed over to the bed. I was very tired, and wanted to get some sleep. Ruzek noticed this and started for his room. "Thanks" I shouted after him. He gave me a salute as he walked down the hallway to his room.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

_My cheeks we're ripping apart. My body stretching at an incredibly slow and painful pace. Swear was running down my every pore and I couldn't help but to scream. I screamed and screamed as loud as a could make my voice go, but the only people how could hear it were laughing. Their laughs sickened me, so twisted with delight to see me in pain it was disgusting. _

_They left the room for a second and I saw my chance I some how got out of my restraints and was able to get down. I ran for the door only to be greeted by the two faces of my tormentors smiling at me. One holding a knife the other a whip. I backed up slowly my hands placed in front of me trying to distance myself. Then they lunged I screamed. "Jay!" They screamed as the ripped apart my flesh. "Jay! Come on wake up!" Still I threshed trying to get free of them. "JAY!"_

Myeyes popped and I was gasping for breath. Ruzek was kneeling in front of me trying to speak to me but I couldn't upstanding a word he was saying. Slowly I came to and looked up at Ruzek. I was shaking uncontrollably. It had all felt so real.

"Are you ok?" Ruzek asked me I nodded looking down. "What happened?"

I shook my head "I don't know, I was in this room and these men were torturing me. I-I got away, b-but when I went to pull open the door they were there. I-I tried to to back away but they they lunged at me. I c-couldn't get away." Tears were streaming down my face.

I shakily got up from the ground and made my way to the couch. As I sat down I looked at his apartment, his glass coffee table was smashed and I'm almost positive that it was my fault.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

It was the morning and Ruzek had just left for work. I sat up on the couch when I heard a knock on the door.

"Maintenance you called about your pipes?" Think that Ruzek had probably called them I opened the door.

"Hey I'm Jake, I'm here to fix your pipes" I opened the door wider and let him in.

* * *

**So** **there you have it :) I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm really sorry I've haven't updating.**

**Story insight: Jake is Sebastián Haha I wanted to add some Dramatic irony to this story :)**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed I'll update as soon as possible.**

**~ False Profit**


End file.
